Love Is A Battlefield
by klaineee
Summary: It's 1942. The world is at war. Blaine is a soldier, called to go to Germany to fight for his country. Kurt is broken inside, not wanting him to go. Blaine spends three years in Germany while Kurt stays home. Can their long-distance love survive?
1. Chapter 1

My first fic. Please review. It'll motivate me to write more. :D

BlainePOV

_**July 11th, 1942**_

I kissed him softly. He smelled of aftershave and my favorite soap. And heaven. _He_ was heaven.

He grabbed onto my shirt with such force, it almost ripped open. I laughed as he kissed me.

"Kurt, slow down. This might be the last time we get to do this. I want to make it special."

He whined. "Don't you dare say that," he said. "You're going to come back, you hear me? You're going to come back to me."

I sighed and nodded, even though I didn't agree. I wanted to believe him. Truly, I did. But it was just so hard. The war was just getting started, and it was going to get worse. But I had to be strong for him. For me.

"Come here," I said softly. He obliged. I held out my hand and he took it. Leading him over to the bed, I caressed the back of his hand with my thumb. I gently pushed him back against the bed and he layed down. I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist.

"I love you," he whispered, as tears ran down his cheeks. My own eyes were tearing up.

I smiled and wiped his tears away with my thumb, and he grabbed my hand. He kissed my palm and the back of my hand. Looking down at him, I knew I couldn't leave. But I couldn't just stay either.

I had a job to do. I had to protect my country, my people. My love. I had to protect what mattered to me. And right now, he was what mattered most of all.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. Watching his eyes flutter closed, I knew now that I never wanted to leave his side. I grazed his cheekbone with my lips and he sighed.

"I love you too, by the way," I said. He flushed bright red and bit his lip. More tears streamed down his face. "Kurt, look at me."

He shook his head fiercely. I gently grabbed his face. "Kurt, _look_ _at me_." He opened his eyes and stared into mine. "I love you more than life itself. Do you hear me? I _love_ you. I'll come back to you. I swear to God, I will."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead softly and held him against me.

"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay, and we'll get to be together forever."

"Do you mean that, Blaine? I mean do you _really_ mean it?"

"Yes. I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 2. :) I'll try to update two to three times a week.

I suggest you listen to the song "Let Me Take You There" by the Plain White T's. It's what I listened to when I wrote this chapter.

* * *

KurtPOV

**_July 12th, 1942_**

I woke up with him breathing on my neck. The sunlight danced on our skin as the birds in the window made shadow puppets on us.

_Today._ Today was when he would leave. I just couldn't bear it. The love of my life, going to a completely different country to protect his own. Sure, I didn't want our country to be attacked. But I'd rather lose my country than lose the most important person in my life.

"Kurt..." he groaned. I smiled and turned, looking over at his tan physique. He was on his stomach while I was on my back. I glanced at his back, seeing the muscles dance through his shoulder blades as he stretched. "Kurt," he whispered. Tears stung at my eyes. How could such a gorgeous creature ever whisper my name? _My _name, of all things?

"You're so beautiful," I heard him say. I chuckled and bit my lip. He was dreaming about me. As he always did.

Every morning, I'd just lay there and listen to him mumble in his sleep about how much he loved me and wanted me. Some of the things were rather risqué, but lovely nonetheless. Lovely because he was saying them. Lovely because I wanted him to do those incredible things to me.

"Blaine," I whispered, nudging his shoulder with my palm. He didn't budge. "Blaine?" I nudged him again. I waited. Nothing.

I then got an idea. I wiggled down the bed and got closer to him. So close, that my lips were practically touching his ear.

"Blaine," I whispered seductively. He grunted in acknowledgement. I chuckled and kissed his earlobe. "Oh, Blaaaine," I sang. "Wake up, please?"

He shook his head. "Pretty please?" I asked. He shook his head again and sighed in frustration.

"Five more minutes?" he asked. I smiled and nodded against his neck, leaving a kiss at his collarbone.

I then got up, slipped my robe and slippers on, and left the room.

* * *

BlainePOV

He kissed my collarbone and left the room.

Sighing, I rolled over and ran my fingers through my hair.

Today was the day. The day I'd finally leave to go to Germany. Why the hell did I have to go? Today of all days? In three days it would be Kurt's birthday, and I wouldn't be able to be there for him.

I was planning on proposing then, but I got called in for the war.

Living in London wasn't really the easiest thing. Kurt was American, but he moved to England to be with me. And now I had to leave him. He gave up his entire American life to be with an Englishman who would go to war today.

"Blaine?" he called.

I shook my head of my thoughts, and slipped on a pair of pants. I then walked into the kitchen where he was making breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs," he said, "and bacon. Just the way you like it."

My heart warmed. It would be so long until I could see him like this again. Loving. Caring. _Cooking_, even.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Kissing his cheek, I whispered, "I love you." I felt his face heat up underneath my lips. Oh, that blush. How I would miss it.

"I love you, too," he said.

He finished making breakfast and I set the table, complete with his favorite yellow roses. We sat and ate together quietly.

Then he broke the silence. "When do you leave?"

And my heart broke.


End file.
